


Something to Remember

by valkysrie



Series: bellarke drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book Con, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke attend a con for their new book release.





	Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> based on an edit I made https://twitter.com/aIiveandwells/status/974921786729971712

                “She should be here already.” Bellamy groaned, running his hands down his face as he paced the hotel room. Roan, their editor, kept staring at him with an amused expression and Bellamy was two seconds away from wiping the expression from his face.

                “Clarke’s always late. You know this.” Roan rolled his eyes. He was right though, Bellamy couldn’t remember a time when Clarke had been punctual to any event, no matter how important. And this was important. This was supposed to be a something they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

                They were headed to a con hosted specifically for them. Last year they had gained a huge following for their newest book release and a few hundred-people pitched in to make this happen. Bellamy was grateful, of course, but incredibly surprised that their co-written sci-fi series had made such an impact. He, nor Clarke, saw any of this coming.

                “Oh, thank god.” Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke stepped through the hotel room, bags basically swallowing her small frame. Bellamy smiled as he took Clarke’s bags from her. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a black blazer and she looked stunning. She always did. Bellamy looked down at his own attire, a simple black tee with the words, _CONAGEDDON BOSTON_ , and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He always looked so simple standing next to her.

                “Sorry, I’m late, the taxi driver got lost because I was lost, and it became this whole thing.”

                “When have you ever been on time?” Roan chuckled, Clarke flipped him off in response, smiling.

                “Well, now that you’re here, we should get going. Fans arrived at the lobby around-” Bellamy looked down at his watch and shook his head. “-twenty minutes ago. Shit.”

                They rushed down to the lobby of the hotel, which was packed. Bellamy knew they had many fans, but this was ridiculous. There were at least a hundred people down here waiting in line for autographs.

                “You ready?” Clarke asked him, looking up at him with those eyes he could swear somehow held all the answers he needed in life.

                “Let’s do this.” He answered, kissing the top of her head and intertwining their fingers.

                "Together." She smiled as they walked into the lobby, greeting guests and laughing.

                Bellamy watched his girlfriend interact with fans, tilting her head back the way she did when something was really funny, and grinned widely. As he pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and walked towards Clarke, he thought, _yeah, this will be something to remember._


End file.
